Light Within The Darkness
by Yui Skye
Summary: Naruto is in torment after feeling the hatred of the villagers countless tmes at a young age. He becomes lifeless and emotionless. Will someone be able to melt his heart?
1. Chapter 1

Light Within The Darkness

In Konohagakure, a young boy around the age of 5 was running down a street as if his life depended on it. The boy had spiky blond hair and piercing cerulean eyes. He had numerous cuts and gashes on his arms and face. Right behind the boy was a mob consisting of villagers and shinobi alike. You can hear shouts of "Demon Brat" or "Cursed Child" from the mob.

Naruto, the boy with the blond hair and cerulean eyes, turned into an alley, hoping to lose the mob. Unfortunately, a Chuunin spotted him going into the alleyway. Naruto kept running but he reached a dead end. The mob caught up and starts to beat Naruto senseless. The mob snickered at what they've done to the child and they just left him there, bleeding from a head concussion and internal bleeding.

**(A Few Hours Later...)**

Naruto woke up and found himself in a bright room and immediately tried to sit up after remembering what happened to him. Naruto felt a jolt of pain through his head after trying to sit up so quickly and instinctively brought his hand up to touch his head and felt bandages covering his head.

Looking around the room, he realized that he was in the hospital and found a card with some flowers on the side table.

The card said:

**Dear Naruto,**

**I hope you're feeling better as your reading this letter. I want you to see me once you're all healed.**

**Yours Sincerely, **

**Sandaime Hokage**

Wondering what it was all about, he quickly jumped of the bed and put on his clothes and started running to the Hokage tower.

**(A Few Minutes Later, At The Hokage Tower.)**

Naruto burst through the door of the Hokage's office. "Ojiisan! What did you want to see me about?" Naruto demanded from the Hokage. The Hokage just chuckled lightly at Naruto's actions and motioned for him to sit down.

"I suppose you're wondering why the villagers and shinobi of this village hate you so much, correct?" Asked the Hokage.

Naruto nodded his head slowly and winced from the memory of getting beat up at the hands of some of the village people and shinobi. Seeing Naruto's reaction, the Hokage just sighed. " I suggest you have some tea, because this is going to be a very long story.

**A/N: Love it ? Hate it? I accept any kind of reviews , positive or negative. I also accept tips because this is my first fic. Please be kind. Thanks!**

**Yours truly, **

**Kyuubi No Kitsune 66 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Light within the Darkness**

**(After the long story about the Kyuubi)**

Naruto nods his head in understanding and stands up from his chair."Thank you for telling me Hokage-sama."He says. He quickly bows before the Hokage and swiftly moves out of the room. The Hokage sighs and worries about Naruto's well-being. 'Even though you seemed fine before you left, I know better.'

**(Naruto's apartment)**

Naruto stumbles through his apartment clumsily and collapses into his bed and starts crying with him muttering, "Why me?"

**(The Next Day)**

Naruto wakes up and scratches his eye while yawning and goes into his kitchen for food. He boils some water and quickly heats up some instant ramen. He then goes into the shower for a quick shower and looks into the mirror. He suddenly cries because of his whisker marks reminding him of the Kyuubi. After a few minutes, he composes himself and takes a quick shower. He walks out of the shower and dresses up quickly, walking out of his apartment to look for something to do because he was bored and to keep his mind off the Kyuubi. He starts walking to the Hokage tower and sees the Hokage walking down the flight of stairs leading from the tower. The Hokage smiles once he sees Naruto.

"Naruto, I want to ask you something."

"What is it Ojiisan?"

"Do you want to become a ninja, because if you want, I will enroll you at the ninja academy."

"Of course! I want to be strong so the people of the village can't hurt me anymore!"

The Hokage frowns a bit at the reason why the young blond wants to become a ninja but then again, it wasn't the child's fault. The Sandaime smiles at the young blond who seems enthusiastic at becoming a ninja.

"Okay Naruto, I will enroll you tomorrow. School starts next week. Good luck!"

Naruto smiles at the Sandaime. He bows before him. "Thanks Ojiisan!"

The Sandaime can't help but be amused at the child's enthusiasm to become a ninja. He smiles slightly as he watches the boy's retreating back, skipping merrily. He then sighs and starts to walk back to the Hokage tower , knowing all the piles of paperwork that need to be done are waiting for him in his office.

**(With Naruto!)**

'Yeah! I'm gonna be a ninja! Those damn villagers won't be able to hurt me anymore!', thought Naruto as he was skipping to Ichiraku. He went in and sat down on one of the stools." Ohaiyo , Ayame-chan! A bowl of Miso Ramen please!" Ayame smiled at the young boy and called his order to Teuchi , her father. Naruto ate fast when his food came and almost choked. When he was done , he thanked Ayame and Teuchi and paid for his food. He then headed of into the forest , thinking of training to become a good ninja. He went deep into the forest, and started practicing with some kunais and shuriken the old man gave him for his 5th birthday. When it was getting dark , Naruto started to walk home. After a few minutes, he noticed he was being followed. He started to run but the person who was following him was faster and caught him by the collar. He then spoke into Naruto's ear.

"I have you now Demon Brat. You're going to die tonight."

The attacker pulled Naruto into his house and put some tape over his mouth to keep him from screaming , not that anyone would help the "Demon Brat" but he taped his mouth just in case. The man started to beat Naruto senseless, kicking him in the stomach and in the face numerous times. Naruto tried to struggle but found that he was tied to the wall. The attacker kept on beating Naruto up until he got bored. He then pulled a kunai out of Naruto's pouch and placed it above Naruto's head.

"So, I wonder how it would feel if I was killed by my own weapons."

Naruto just mumbled and struggle harder as the ropes cut into his wrists , drawing blood. The attacker just smiled at the child's torment and brought the blade down, expecting it to kill the child. At the last minute, red chakra flowed out of his body in waves. The kunai shattered upon impact on the red chakra. The attacker got scared and fled for his life as he was screaming: "The Demon! The Demon is loose!" Fortunately for Naruto , no one heard him because it was already late in the night. Naruto was drifting in and out of consciousness because of the concussions and several busted ribs and bones throughout his body. He felt his eyelids getting heavier and soon drifted into unconsciousness.

When Naruto woke up, he expected to be tied up in that same room or dead. But instead, he saw a sewer type passage wth pipes along the floor and walls. He started to follow the thickest pipe, which lead him to a huge gate. Naruto stared through the bars but jumped because he thought he saw some eyes through it. Thinking he imagined it, he went closer. He nearly had a heart attack after hearing a roar through the bars. He then saw a fox with nine tails through the bars. Naruto was now scared shitless.

"Y-you're t-the K-K-Kyuubi!" while pointing a finger shakily at the fox.

The fox just laughed at the terror the young blond was experiencing and suddenly spoke in a deep, rough voice.

"At least my container isn't stupid!" and continued to laugh some more. Wiping the tears from his eyes using his tail, he started to calm down after a few minutes. Even though Naruto knew who the Kyuubi was, he still had a question for him.

"Uhmm.. excuse me? Kyuubi? Where are we exactly?" The blond asked.

"We are in you mind!"

"My mind? Does that mean I'm unconscious?"

"No duh genius. That guy who attacked sure beat you up really bad. I had to use a bit more chakra to heal you."

Remembering the attacker before becoming unconscious, his eyes darkened and he lowered his head till his bangs hid his eyes. The Kyuubi just got annoyed at his attitude and spoke at him in a louder voice.

"Hey you! Toughen up! I won't have a wimp for a container, you hear!? And since I die when you die, I'll help you by lending some of my chakra every now and then. So be a man and suck it up. You just need to train harder!"

Naruto just stared at the fox and nodded dumbly, with a slight hint of tears on his eyes.

"Okay, since we both agree on that. Time for you to wake up! You're in the hospital and the Hokage has come to visit you." With that sad, Naruto felt like he was being pulled away forcefully and when he opened his eyes, he saw a white ceiling.

A/N: Tips please! I'm new at this fanfic writing thing and I don't really know what to do. If anybody has tips, please lend your wisdom on me! Thanks! I accept any kind of reviews! Good or Bad. Don't hesitate to tell me my wrongs since I can learn a lot from it! Well , please review! Thanks again!

Yours Truly,

Kyuubi No Kitsune 66


End file.
